desi_and_baxter_most_amazing_adventures_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U
Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS (Japanese: 大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズ for Nintendo 3DS Hepburn: Dairantō Sumasshu Burazāzu Fō Nintendō Surī Dī Esu?) and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズ for Wii U Dairantō Sumasshu Burazāzu Fō Wī Yū) are fighting video games developed by Sora Ltd. and Bandai Namco Games and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo 3DS and Wii U consoles in 2014. The two games respectively represent the fourth and fifth installments8 in the Super Smash Bros. series of games. Like the rest of the series, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U is a non-traditional fighting game based around characters that use physical and fantastical attacks to weaken their opponents and knock them out of the arena. The game features characters, items, music, and stages from various Nintendo franchises such as Mario, Pokémon, Metroid, and The Legend of Zelda, as well as from the third-party franchises Sonic the Hedgehog, Mega Man, and Pac-Man. New features include the ability to have eight players fighting rather than only four (on the Wii U), play matches online, and use Miis as fighters. However, some older features have been removed, such as the story modes in predecessors Melee and Brawl and the presence of characters with multiple forms (for example, Zelda and Sheik, formerly one character, now must be selected separately). A successor to Brawl was announced at E3 2011, but development did not begin until 2012 and the game's official unveiling did not come until E3 2013. The gameplay was designed to lie somewhere between that of the faster, more action-oriented Melee and the slower, more casual-friendly Brawl. The 3DS version was released in Japan on September 13, 2014, in North America and Europe on October 3, and in Australia on October 4. The Wii U version came out in North America on November 21, in Europe on November 28, in Australia on November 29, and in Japan on December 6. Both versions have received positive reviews; critics have applauded the fine-tuning of existing Super Smash Bros. gameplay elements but criticized some issues with online play. Both versions have sold quickly, with the 3DS version selling over 3.22 million copies as of October 2014. In Desi and Baxter Most Amazing Adventures RP Charizard, King Ninja, Queen Ninja, Baxter Ewers and MewFour have been Confirmed Playable, Charizard will be in the Original Charizard palette, King and Queen will be palettes for Greninja if you switch them, Baxter Ewers plays the role of the Mii Brawler, however he cannot be used Online against strangers but he can be used online against Friends. MewFour is DLC in Spring of 2015 Gallery Official Renders of the Playable Characters KingNinjaSSB4.png|King Ninja in SSB4|link=King Ninja (SSB4) QueenNinjaSSB4.png|Queen Ninja in SSB4|link=Queen Ninja (SSB4) BaxterEwersSSB4.png|Baxter Ewers in SSB4|link=Baxter Ewers (SSB4) CharizardSSB4.png|Charizard in SSB4 (In RP)|link=Charizard (SSB4) MewFourSSB4.png|MewFour in SSB4|link=MewFour (SSB4) She is coming.png|Teaser of Mewfour's debut in Smash 4 Gameplay Pics Baxter vs. Master Shadow Baxter.jpg|Master Shadow Copying Baxter